Love Game
by Kayla-36
Summary: She couldn't help but to be about that life. She's been corrupted, headed in the wrong direction. She's bad news, it's as simple as that. Let's just hope and pray someone or somebody can bring her back to the light once again.
1. The Lone Ace

**Hi everyone!**

**This is my first Fanific so please be nice :)**

**Anyways, this story has been brewing up in my head for as long as I can remember so I just have to write it all down before I forget. So, basically, this story will be about the struggle of today. In other words, the life of a teenager in high school having to face the usual drama, lies, and so on. Since it will be about the generation of today, please excuse the racial slurs, bad language, and also sexual content. So please, excuse things like the N-word. I hate OC's because some authors put themselves in their stories and make themselves almighty and powerful and it's just so annoying so don't expect any in this story! But, because I'm just thinking up this story from my head, please excuse me if I have the unfortunate fate of having to use an OC and if it comes to that, then I will minimize the importance of it as much as I can! Because I don't have an exact plot for the story or the direction this story will be going, I'm so sorry if I don't update for a really long time but I will try my best to know what to do with the story! Now another thing before we get on with the story, I will not tell anyone the pairings of the story. I hate it when authors put as the summary "Will Lucy chose Gray or will she chose Natsu?!" and then, when you look lower, you can see what the pairing will be and that just pisses me off! So, I'm keeping the pairings a secret that way it'll be a mystery and leave you guys questioning and bothered to know who they will be :b. Now one last thing, this won't be the cliche "Lisanna returns and Lucy is forgotten", I hate those stories with a passion! They annoy me so much now! There will be slight OOC but please just bare with me :)**

**Now on with the story~!**

**Please read and review! It'll mean a lot to me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail whatsoever**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Lone Ace

I woke up with the back pain of the century. God, kill me now.

"Fuck!" I yelled out as I started stretching my body. I let out a soft moan as I felt the familiar pop in my back. Jesus, I just love that mini orgasm I get when I stretch. Shit turned me on.

As I was done with that, I started walking, and stripping, towards the bathroom. I turned on the shower and jumped right in because I was to lazy to wait for the water to turn warm. As I felt the cold water hitting my skin like daggers, I immediately screamed and ran to the far side of the shower to avoid the water.

"Never again! I will never do something stupid like that again!" I cried.

I pressed myself into the wall, wincing a bit due to it being cold as well but hey, it wasn't as cold as the water. As the water finally heated up. I started doing the usual routine. I washed my hair, scrubbed my body clean, and got out because I had school, and I couldn't use my sweet time to shower or else I would be late on my first day.

As I got out the shower, I was met with extreme cold air. I snatched the towel from the towel rack and quickly wrapped it around myself to protect myself. I looked for the source of the breeze and saw that my dumbass forgot to close the damn door when I got in the bathroom. I ran to the door and slammed it shut before any more cold air got in. I leaned my back on the door, sighing in relief.

I then got up and started to dry myself. As I finished, I wrapped the towel around my body and walked to the front of the mirror where I started checking myself out. I don't who told God to make me so damn beautiful but he sure did come through for a bit! I had a voluptuous body, aka, I was extremely curvy with an ass that could rival a squat professional and boobs that could make men drool for days. I have a small waist and nicely rounded hips and my face was a 10/10. I don't mean to brag but when you have guys flaunting around you, you can't help but notice your beauty. I'm not confident, I just know my appearance is really good with all the guys sucking up to me.

As I finished boosting my ego, I bent down and opened the bottom cupboard to the sink to get out my blow dryer. I plugged in my blow dryer to the outlet and turned on the dryer and started to dry my hair. I quickly finished up and hung the towel on threw the towel in the hamper. I then walked out my bathroom and into my room, stark naked. I then went to my closet and looked for something cute to wear today. I got out a sleeveless chiffon shirt and set it on the bed. I then walked to my drawer and got out denim cut-off shorts as well as my white lacy panties. I slipped on the panties and then pulled on my shorts. Then, I buttoned up the sleeveless chiffon shirt and went back to my closet and pulled out a pair of blue denim toms. I then looked at myself from the full length mirror on the wall and was happy with my appearance.

I looked at my clock on the wall and saw that I had 10 minutes left before I had to get out. I ran to my vanity mirror, pulled out my mascara, and started putting on a fresh coat of mascara. My eyelashes looked nice and long so I took it as a go that I was done. I then applied a bit of lip gloss and I was good to go! I had five minutes left before I had to start walking to school and the walk was 20 minutes, thank you google maps! I got my bag with my school supplies ready to g-

"Son of a bitch! I forgot to straighten my hair! Fuck my life man! Why me God!" I had 5 minutes left and I am going to make it work! I ran to the bathroom, opened the cupboard under the sink, got my straightener, plugged it in, and immediately started straightening my hair. I kept pulling the straightener up and down on every clump of hairs. I finished in 8 minutes flat and quickly unplugged the straightener and ran out to my room. I then put my makeup in my bag and was finally set to go!

I ran to school like a mad woman, ignoring the ogles and crazy glances I got. I made it to school 3 minutes late. Fuck this, I'm already late so what's the point! I took my sweet time walking in the front office. I went up to the receptionist to get my classes.

"Excuse me, I came to get my classes" I said politely.

"Sure sweety, what's your name?" I read the name tag and it said Bob. Wow, what an original name, then again, I shouldn't be talking since I'm in the same category. But, why the fuck was he wearing a dress?! Oh, never mind. This guy has a lot of guts to actually show his true self unlike other people and I admired that. I feel like a dick now, I shouldn't have judged him to begin with. Oh shit, I haven't responded!

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia" I said.

"What a lovely name! Now just hold on dear while I print out your classes for you." He then started typing on the computer and then the printer pooped out my classes. Bob grabbed the piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Have a nice day Lucy!"

"Thank you and you too!"

As I was walking, I realized I didn't know where to go. Damn, I should have asked for a map! Whatever! I'll do it on my own!

As much as I hated it, I was on my own. I really hated when I would think like that because in reality, I was on my own. No family and no friends. I have a job that's very degrading. I had absolutely nothing. Right now, I don't care about anything or anyone because life corrupted a girl that used to be innocent and loving. Now, I'm just some girl, living in the hood, trying to survive all on her own without anyone. I just have to survive approximately 1 year and then I'll be able to live that good life. Until then, I'm going to kick back and relax and try to enjoy what I'm living with.

Life is a bitch but I'm an even bigger one. I only worry about me, care about me, and live by my own set of rules and I have absolutely no problem, eliminating someone in my way or life. But I have no one so I'm alright.


	2. Let the Games Begin

**So, I figured out my pairings but remember, they're still a secret~ and I promise you, the main character and minor characters (if there are any) will not end up with an OC. I think I already explained my hatred for OC's so I don't need to dwell on that matter anymore. I'm sorry for the OOC! It's just that in order for my story to look as I imagined it, there will be some OOC but I hope that not many characters have to be it.**

**I really need to plan out this story because I don't want this story to have like 50 chapters! The least that I want it is at least 20 and the most is 25-30. Hopefully, I'm able to finish it less. Another thing that I really need to do is to figure out the structure of Lucy's home, I had trouble knowing how it was so I'm going to have to start watching the anime and reading the manga all over again to start figuring out how it is. I also saw how short the first chapter was so from now on, I'll try to make each chapter really long! Kind of like this one :b**

**Now, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail at all.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

I retraced my steps so that I was all the way in the front of the school to get a good understanding of how it is. When I finally got to the front of the school, even past the parking lot and gates, I took a look at it.

The school had like 12 buildings, from what I can see, all forming a big circle in the middle and they were all facing the middle, well, some were, others where facing a building across them. Some were close and others were a little far. Right now, all I could see was the main office because it was the only building that was facing outside of the circle and on the front of the building it said "MAIN OFFICE" and in the front of the main office, a little ahead of it but in the back of the parking lot, was a sign that was lot taller than the main office building, supported by two tall pillars, that said "FIORE HIGH SCHOOL".

I walked all the way to the main office again till I got to the front of it and then this time, I went left because that was the only opening to get in the school from what I could see. If I had gone right then I would have probably been walking around the whole school. As I took the left path, I made it to the very middle of the school and sat down on a bench. The very middle of the school had eight benches there and they are separated so it would have four in a row. There was a huge tarp floating above the benches, supported by four poles, to protect the benches from rain and so on, which is where I am now. There were also 4 other benches outside and each side of the tarp barrier and between each of the benches was this weird little pillar that reached to what looked like my knees and was pointy in the middle. Anyways, I looked at the paper that had my classes to see what I got.

**1st Period: Art - Room: 303; Reedus,Jonah**

**2nd Period:Co-Ed P.E. - Room: Gym; Clive,Gildarts**

**3rd Period: Physics - Room: P6; Dreyar,Ivan**

**4th Period: World Culture - Room: 209; Babasaama,Ooba**

**5th Period: English 3 - Room: P10; Conbolt,Macao**

**6th Period: Pre-Calculus - Room: 201; Brain**

Now why the fuck do I have to get all the smart classes?! But then again, who said I was going to do any work? Hehehe. Also, the teachers have weird ass names! How am I going to be able to say them?! Whatever, I'll deal with that later. Now all I have to do is find out where my classes are. I checked my watch; 7:43. So I'm 13 minutes late. Damn. Ok Lucy, you're smart, think, think! 303 should be somewhere in the front so I sho-

Fuck this, I'm just gunna go back to the main office and ask for directions. Well shit, I didn't know that there was another door to the office. So, apparently, when I got in the office, there are another set of doors that lead you into the office. To make it simple, there are doors on both sides of the office. If I had only seen that before, things would have been a lot simpler. I really need to practice my observation skills but then again sometimes they're pointless. Oh well, as I made a mental note of that, I went to the front of the desk and saw Bob yet again.

"Excuse me, Bob, I was wondering if I can have a map of the school, I don't know my way around the school." I said sheepishly.

"Sure Hun, know let me see..." He started rummaging around papers and folders. I soon saw that Bob's desk is a bit too organized then a regular receptionist's desk. This guy could teach people a few lessons about cleanliness. Especially receptionists.

"Here you go! Now don't go getting lost again." He said kindly.

"Hahaha, I won't." I fake smiled. How the hell did he know I was lost?! Whatever. I then went out the door that leaded towards the school. I leaned on a pillar that held up the main office next to me and read the map. It says that if I go all the way straight, it will take me to 303. I went all the way straight and went inside the building called "ACADEMIC A" I kept going straight and there it was, room 303. I wonder how people will think about me. I'm a new girl, transferring in the middle of the year. I just had to pick this time to go to school! I should have probably waited till next year. Actually, if you think about it, I picked a great time. It's the first day back from winter vacation and teachers always start fresh and do new things which means i wont't have to hassle to catch up. Yay! Anyways, I checked the time and again and saw that I was now 26 minutes late. Damn.

I knocked on the door and after a few seconds, the door finally opened. A tall guy with short, but curly, slightly orange hair opened the door. He was wearing a white longed sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black jeans, and black shoes that are pointed in the front. I looked at the classroom behind him. From where I'm standing at the door, I can see that all the desks where to the left and I can already guess that the teacher's desk was straight ahead, facing the students.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I'm the new transfer student, Lucy Heartfilia" He checked me up and down and blushed! What the fuck! I tried not to shiver when he did the same action again. This guy wasn't even cute! After what felt like a million years, he let me in the classroom.

This guy does not know how to keep his class in check because everyone, and I mean everyone was talking to one another. At least nobody was paying attention to us, that was a plus.

"Can you explain why you're so late?" he asked me.

"I got lost on my way and I kept on walking around in circles till I found someone to help me out." There's nothing wrong with a little exaggeration.

He nodded so I took it that I was off the hook. He then clapped his hands to get everyone's attention but still, everyone was talking among themselves. He then gave up and tapped the back of a really pretty red head that was sitting in her desk, talking to a girl that looked weirdly like a cat, and whispered in her ear. She then got up to the front class with her hands on her hips.

"EVERYONE! BE QUIET, NOW!" She boomed. That scared even me! She probably just acts all hard. All bark and no bite. That's what I thought untill she walked to the back and slammed the heads of three boys on the desk, making them whimper in pain. Such a shame too, they were quite the cuties. The girl then walked back to her seat, in the front, and sat down, nodding her head towards the teacher.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Lucy Heartfilia, she's new here and I expect all of you to treat her kindly. Lucy, you can have a seat right there." He pointed to the second to last row, in front of those three cuties. Awesome!

I cat-walked my way over there, swaying my hips, and to add emphasis, I flipped my hair, making it flow behind me. By now I had the attention of everyone in the class, especially the guys. This was just to easy! It was even easier when I just remembered that I forgot to wear a bra. I hope I don't get cold. Dammit, it's my first day and I'm barely remembering the things I forgot to do in the morning to get ready for it! I'm probably already branded as a hoe! The only thing that's covering my girls was just my shirt and I'm lucky enough that it's only see through on my flat stomach.

As I sat down on my seat, I made sure to stick my ass out but, now that the show was over, I laid my head on my arms, on the desk, hoping to rest up a bit from this hectic morning.

"Hi there!" Dammit man, can't I rest my head just for a bit.

I raised my head and gave her a stoic expression, like a thug.

"Wassup." I said and I even tilted my head up and then down when I said it.

"My name's Levy, Levy Mcgarden!" I gave her a once over and concluded that this girl was cute! I don't mean it in that way but she is so tiny! I could probably fit her in the palm of my hand! Just kidding, but she really is tiny. Levy has these cute little hazel eyes that shined bright like a diamond. She was wearing an orange head band to keep her wavy, shoulder-length, blue hair from her face and a blue tank top with an orange blanket cardigan sweater to match her headband. The attire also consisted of jean shorts that went a little above her knee and hugged her curvy hips, gray jesus sandals, and a ton of brightly colored bracelets on her left wrist. I'm surprised she isn't cold with this weather. Hell, I'm surprised I'm not cold! We're barely in the beginning of January and it should be really cold and snowy yet it's dry and, a little warm yet, really windy and I'm here, wearing short shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Nature's weird. Anyways, another thing that's cute about her is her name as well! Mcgarden. It sounds like a meal from Mcdonalds! How cute! I can already imagine myself ordering!

_~Hello mam and welcome to Mcdonalds, what can I get you today?~_

_~Can I get a Mcgarden please and a small fries?~_

Ah, how great would that sound? A Mcgarden sounds good right now. If only it were real though...

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you!" I like this girl, I don't even know her yet I already like her. I shall call her, Mcgarden Meal.

"Nice to meet you to Lucy!" she said in a bubbly like voice.

I then saw her looking at me up and down and then she surveyed herself, she let out a disappointed sigh.

"Don't worry girl, your growth spurt will come, until then, stay cute booboo and I don't know why the hell you did that but please, love your body for how it is." I whispered to her. What can I say, I felt bad for the poor little thing. I wouldn't have made it to now if I was like that, so that makes me thankful that I actually turned out how I am now. I just hope she got the last part that I said.

"Huh" she said. Fuck. Now I have to explain and I already this isn't going to end up pretty.

I pointed to my chest and she finally got the idea.

She turned super red! I was kind of afraid that she would burst and then that's when I saw it. It nearly broke me down. I sort of new this was going to happen so why am I so torn about it?

She was about to cry. Fuck, I should have probably kept that to myself! Leave it to me and my damn big mouth! From now on, I'm keeping things to myself so shit like this doesn't have to happen again! But, anyways, I quickly got into action.

I checked my bag for a pencil and came out empty handed. Shit! There goes another thing that I forgot! This day was just getting worse and worse!

I quickly unbuttoned 3 buttons from my shirt, turned around on my chair, and pressed my boobs onto it, looking directly in the eye of the guy behind me.

"Hi there, w-what's your name?"

I didn't mean to stutter there in the middle of my sentence but when I turned around, the boy was already staring at me and goddamn, he was handsome! I wonder if he had been staring the whole time?! Never mind, who cares?! This boy was absolutely sexy! He had on a red striped muscle shirt that showcased his amazing biceps. My favorite part about the muscle shirt was that it was cut on the sides, not all the way, but enough to show that sinfully good body that I know he's hiding underneath the fabric, making me wish that I sat to his side. He also had on some dark blue jeans that were a little low, giving me the impression that he's sagging. I didn't even need to think about it actually, he just looks like a person that would sag, I mean, look at him! His looks practically scream bad boy ! The last of his attire consisted of some pretty expensive pair of fire red Air Jordans and also a white analog-digital G-Shock around his wrist. He also had salmon colored hair that was unruly and messy yet sexy as if he just rolled out of bed. His hair looked like a hot mess to make it simple. And Jesus, his eyes! They were these pitch black color that if you look into them, you would fall into deep dark abyss, endlessly. Well, that's my opinion. And this guy had a smooth angular face... you know what, to put it simply, he's practically sex on legs! Looks like those observation skills really do come in handy! Crap! I hope I didn't make it suspicious that I was checking him out!

"Natsu, and what's yours gorgeous?" He gave me a knowing look. Shit! He saw me! How embarrassing! He then gave me a charming smirk. Damn, he's good, but I can take him. I've dealt with things bigger!

"It's Lucy" I put my hand to my mouth and giggled to make it look like I was shy. I even squirmed a bit doing that for emphasis. God, I was so good!

"Well what can I do for you Luce?" He raised an eyebrow. I have to admit, he's pretty good at this game and the way he said that nickname! Holy shit!

"Can you do me a favor?" I stuck out my bottom lip and pressed my chest against the chair even more. I saw him swallow. Yes! I'm close!

"Anything for you baby." Again he smirked. This nigga is starting to get on my last nerve now with that damn smirk of his! It's sexy and all but now was not the time for games! Could he not see that this was an act? Or was I really that good? Hmmm. No! Focus Lucy!

"Can I borrow your pencil for a bit, I seem to have forgotten mine at home?" I know that this is too much just for a pencil but guys like him always have to make a bargain out of everything from girls like me.

"And what do I get in return?" You see! Fuck! Oh my God, I ain't got time for this!

"I'll love you forever and ever." I gave him a puppy dog look and fluttered my eyelashes at him.

"Naaa, that ain't enough." he smirked again! Oh my God! I guess I have to resort to begging! Ugh, I'm only doing this for Mcgarden Meal.

"Please, it'll mean the world to me! Pretty please." I begged. It was a little whiny but it'll do.

"Fine, fine, but I'll expect something in return when you're done" About damn time!

"Yea, yea, whatever." I snatched the pencil from his hand and turned around and to show my annoyance, I flipped my hair back.

"Don't make me punish you for your attitude missy" I was not in the mood right now to deal with him so I just did what I needed to do with his nasty, bitten up pencil.

I stabbed my hand.

I've had worse.

"Ouch!" I yelled it out in order for the teacher to hear. I also, unfortunately, caught the attention of everyone else in the class.

"Mr. Reedus, can I go to the nurses office, I accidentally stabbed myself with my pencil!"

"Uh, yea sure, go ahead." Yay, it worked!

"Can I take Levy with me so I don't get lost on the way?"

"Of course, just be quick, don't want you getting an infection."

I turned around to gather my things and as I did that, I saw the look on Natsu's face and wanted to laugh but I had important matters to take care of right now. He looked shocked and to bring him back to reality, I threw his pencil at his face. His friends next to him snickered.

"Here's your damn pencil" and with that I got up with my bag and was ready to head out when I saw Mcgarden Meal covering her face with her hands and her shoulders shaking a bit.

I got her bag from behind the chair, hauled her up, and dragged her out the door with my bloody hand, getting strange looks from everyone in the class. We got out the building and headed towards the bathrooms that I had passed on my way to get to class. I then dragged her into the bathroom and dropped our bags into a clean looking corner. I then opened every stall and I was unlucky to stumble upon a girl doing her business.

"You have one minute before you get the shit beaten out of you. Hurry!" She looked scared. Good. I then slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

After 30 seconds of tapping my foot on the floor with my arms crossed, I got fed up and opened the stall again and luckily for me, she was done with her business. I grabbed her arm fiercely and dragged her out the restroom. I pushed her out to get it done more quickly.

I got back in, locked the doors, and then went straight to Mcgarden Meal, who looked a bit scared. I grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Look Mcgarden Meal, I didn't mean to be mean or to offend you in any way, I just wanted it to get to your head that you should respect your body by not being ashamed of how it is. You may not look like me but you have your own set of qualities inside of you that show off your great personality and that means a hell of a lot more than having a nice body. I mean, who would want me, I have a nice body but I'm a total bitch and that wards off guys...kind of."

"So stop this" I went down her shirt, into her bra, and pulled out the toilet paper. As I suspected. Levy squealed and tried to grab it but my height beat her so she settled with looking down in shame.

"You don't need this sweetie, you're beautiful just the way you are, trust me." I threw the toilet paper in the trash and hugged Levy.

"It doesn't matter Levy, okay. Love your body for how it is, for it's the only one that you've got." She then hugged me tighter and started crying and shaking even more. I stood there rocking her back and forth trying to soothe her.

After about a few minutes of standing there comforting Mcgarden Meal, she finally let go and looked at me.

"How did you know Lucy?" she asked, a bit shy."

"Let's just say I'm smart booboo. If you really wanted it to look real, then you should have used cotton balls and applied toilet paper over it to make it smooth. Toilet paper only creates lumpy parts."

"You really are smart!"

"I know home girl, I know" We then started laughing.

Before we left the restroom, I took a quick piss because I forgot to go in the morning, got toilet paper and wrapped it around my, now scabbed, wound, got our bags, and applied a bit more makeup. We then walked back to class arm in arm, as best friends.

It looked and the way I made it sound, was kind of gay. Oh well.

* * *

When Lucy and Levy had left, the classroom was in an uproar with chants.

"Damn, that girl is hot!"

"Did you see her tits?! And that ass!"

"Imma get a piece of that!"

I had enough of it. I slammed my fists and stood up. Anger being present.

"EVERYONE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The room got quiet.

"Natsu! Language!" Mr. Reedus yelled.

I sat back down with a huff. Everybody then started whispering to each other. The guy to Natsu's left then spoke up.

"The hell is your problem Natsu?"

"Nothing Gajeel, they just got on my nerves." I scowled. Next, the guy at the very corner of the room, Natsu's left, spoke up.

"Didn't seem like it."

"Shut up ice prick."

"Just saying."

"Well nobody asked!"

I then laid on my arms, on the desk, thinking. This girl was weird. I have never met someone who can match me in my own game! Better yet, beat me! She's different. I'm the king! Who knew that such a girl could beat a king?! The king is always supposed to win!

But she was a queen in her own right.

Now that I think about it, I haven't had a girl in quite a while. She seemed to be a great challenge and God knows it's been a long, long time since I've had a good challenge. But does she have her own king? Naaa, from how she was acting earlier, it doesn't look like it.

I'll beat her in this game and win her!

And besides, a king always needs a queen.

It's too bad, not to my knowing, that I wasn't the only one thinking the same thing.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? In my opinion (it's also probably a fact) this is my best chapter so far. I'll try my best to keep it up! Sorry if there were any errors!**

**Anyways, But on the meantime, please read and review!**

**Before I go I would like to thank those few that reviewed, Followed, and Favorited this story!**

**Favorited:  
**

**IamMyselfIamMe**

**Psychodella**

**Rikotsu**

**SasusakuIslovelyy**

**Followed:**

**IamMyselfIamMe**

**LostWakingDreamer**

**Rikotsu**

**Reviewers:**

**Rikotsu**

**Anonymous**

**Thank you guys so much! It means so much to me because it's my first story and all and it just makes me so happy! :)**

**Well, anyways, I'll likely, from now on update every Friday because I had finished this chapter a lot earlier than I had expected! Right after I had posted the first chapter on Friday of last week, I was finished with this chapter on Sunday! So, expect a chapter every Friday from now on just to be safe!**

**Bye~**


End file.
